


Home Again

by Spideyfan62



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Post Spider-Geddon, Post Spider-Man PS4, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: Peter quickly fired a web, launching himself upwards into the Manhattan night, heading straight for Mary Jane's apartment. Since the two of them had gotten back together just a few months ago, it had been one thing after another. First, there was a heist that quickly turned into a brutal gang war, followed by M.J. disappearing for a little over a month to Symkaria to cover the civil war going on there. She had only been back for a couple days when a Spider-Man from another universe, who was actually Otto Octavius, showed up to recruit him for an all out war against beings called the Inheritors, who hunted spider people.All that to say, his life was weird, and he really, really missed M.J. recently.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 20





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after the Spider-Geddon story arc.

Peter stepped through the inter dimensional portal, and within a second, he set foot in some random alley back on his world. At least, that's what he presumed; there was nothing that could confirm this in an old, dark, smelly alley. However, a certain opening to a certain podcast came through his earpiece in his suit, and that was all he needed. 

"Welcome to Just The Facts, with J. Jonah Jameson." 

Peter had never once entertained the thought that he'd be relieved to hear the voice of his former Daily Bugle boss turned radio show host, but here he was. However, he quickly shut it off before Jameson continued. He was sure that, if Miles had had to actually step out and do some Spider-Man stuff in the city, the man was likely to cover it, and Peter was 100% sure he did NOT need to hear what the man had to say about it. On top of just flat out spewing lies, the man also tended to exaggerate things from time to time, and if he was going to hear about it, it would be from Miles or M.J. 

M.J. 

Peter quickly fired a web, launching himself upwards into the Manhattan night, heading straight for Mary Jane's apartment. Since the two of them had gotten back together just a few months ago, it had been one thing after another. First, there was a heist that quickly turned into a brutal gang war, followed by M.J. disappearing for a little over a month to Symkaria to cover the civil war going on there. She had only been back for a couple days when a Spider-Man from another universe, who was actually Otto Octavius, showed up to recruit him for an all out war against beings called the Inheritors, who hunted spider people. 

All that to say, his life was weird, and he really, really missed M.J. recently. 

It only took him a few minutes to get to her apartment, where he found her sitting on her couch, typing away on her laptop. Ever the dedicated reporter, she was likely working on a story. Peter almost hated to interrupt, but the window was open, and he was 99.9% sure she would forgive him for interrupting her train of thought. He slid through the window, landing on her floor with a gentle thud, removing his mask. 

M.J. turned and made eye contact with him for less than a second, her eyes wide with surprise. She then burst from her seat on the couch, throwing her arms around him and planting a strong kiss on his lips. Peter pressed her into himself even more, trying to soak in her presence; the reality that she was here, with him, giving him the best welcome home gift he could've imagined. After a few moments, there lips parted, and M.J. rested the side of her head on the base of his neck, Peter putting a hand against her long red ponytail. They said nothing for a while, just soaking in the fact that, after so much time apart recently, they finally had this quiet, peaceful moment together. 

That moment was ended by M.J.'s phone ringing. Peter moved his head back so he could make eye contact with her. 

"That's probably Miles," M.J. said. "I've been having him check in with me about this time each night so I knew that his patrols had been going okay." 

"He's been going out every night," Peter said, leaning his head back and letting out a groan. "I told him to only worry about it if..."

"I know," M.J. said, putting a hand against his chest to settle him down. Somehow, no matter the situation, it worked every time. "But you know Miles. He's eager; plus, he's done a really good job. Here, why don't you hear for yourself." 

Mary Jane separated herself from Peter, walking over to get her phone. Peter followed her, the two of them sitting down on the couch as M.J. put Miles on speaker phone. 

"Hey Miles," M.J. greeted, "guess who I have on speaker with me?" 

"No way!" came Miles' voice over the phone. "Peter's back?"

"Sure am!" Peter answered. "After all, I've still got a lot to teach you, my young apprentice."

"Well; I mean, I'm sure you're right, but I have been facing some trials recently," Miles answered, echoing Peter's Phantom Menace reference. 

"Oh?" Peter said, his eyes widening in both concern and curiosity. 

"Yeah Miles, tell Peter how you took down Shocker a couple nights ago," M.J. encouraged. 

"Yeah dude, it was crazy!" Miles said enthusiastically. 

"Did you have to bring a building down on him?" Peter asked. 

"No, just a crane," Miles said. "We ended up at a construction site, but dude, his vibro blasts feel so weird! It feels like your insides get all jumbled up!!" 

"They sure do," Peter said, laughing a little at Miles' little run in with one of his baddies. While he wasn't too happy that something like that had happened, Peter was grateful that it had at least been Shocker, who was known more for collateral damage than a body count. Plus, he knew Miles would have to go through something like this one day anyway; he had just pictured himself being there to help when it did, something he hadn't had when he started out. 

"Anyway, did you find anything to keep you occupied tonight?" Mary Jane asked, redirecting the conversation. 

"No, it was pretty boring tonight," Miles answered, sounding almost disappointed. "I stopped a couple simple thefts, but nothing exciting." 

"Trust me kid, you'll be grateful for those nights one day," Peter interjected. 

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right," Miles replied. 

"Every once in a while at least," M.J. added. She gave Peter a quick wink, and he could only shake his head. She had given him a hard time long before they were dating, even as far back as when they first became friends in 7th grade. He gave it back to her on occasion to keep her honest, but he couldn't find it in his heart to do it too much. 

"Hey, Miles, I almost forgot," Peter said, leaning forward on the couch so he was closer to the phone. "My little adventure in the multiverse gave me some ideas for a costume for you. I'll try and draw up some design ideas for when we next meet." 

"Really?" Miles said, even more enthusiastic than before. "What does it look like? What colors will it be? I was thinking something different than red and blue, cause that's kind of your thing, and I don't want to step on your toes or anything..." 

"Miles, it's okay," Peter said. He had lost track of how many times he had had to reel Miles' enthusiasm in. "We'll discuss it tomorrow, okay?" 

"Okay, sure! Can't wait!" Miles said. 

"Well, I'm gonna let you go Miles," M.J. said. "Peter and I are going to catch up just a little bit, but I'm sure he needs to get some rest."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Miles said. "I'm almost home anyway, but I'll see you guys tomorrow?" 

"For sure," Peter said. "Take it easy kiddo." M.J. then hung up, setting her phone on silent before putting it back down on the small table in front of them.

"Has he been a lot to handle over the last week or so?" Peter asked. 

"Not too bad," M.J. said, propping her right elbow against the top of the couch and resting her hand against her cheek. "You forget, I have 8 years of experience dealing with one Spider-Man already. 

"Touche," Peter said, letting out a chuckle. 

"I think he's got what it takes," M.J. added. "After all, he did have a pretty good teacher." 

Peter let out a huff of air through his nose as his lips spread into a smile. He said nothing for a moment, just staring into Mary Jane's eyes. 

"What?" she said, smiling as she put her arm back down and straightened up again. 

"I'm just thinking of how lucky I am to have you," he said. "From the time where we were just friends to now, you've always been there for me. I just hope Miles can find someone like that for himself one day. Knowing a lot of what he's likely to go through, he'll need it." 

M.J. reached out and grabbed his gloved hand with her own. He looked down, observing her thumb rubbing back and forth over the white carbon fiber gauntlet on his knuckle. 

"Peter, that's adorable that you're thinking about that already," she said, "but he's 15. Give him some time."

"I know. I wasn't saying right now, just some day," he corrected. "By the way, I'm curious: did your story on Symkaria gain any traction?" 

M.J. quickly removed her hand from his and grabbed her laptop, typing away furiously. Peter observed as she pulled up a few different articles from larger news stations that detailed all the resources being sent to assist the Symkarian people, from humanitarian supplies to military aid. 

"I'll take all this as a yes," Peter said. 

"It's been really awesome to see so many people coming together to help these people," Mary Jane said. "I'm just glad I was able to bring some awareness to this in a small way." 

"Small way?" Peter questioned. "M.J, you were likely the start of most of this; I even saw a couple of the articles reference your work in documenting what's going on!" 

She said nothing in reply, refusing to make eye contact with him. Peter could see that she was smiling though. 

"You're a hero, Mary Jane Watson," Peter said proudly. 

She finally turned to face him again, still smiling. "Thanks Pete," she replied. "I'm just glad I could help. I saw so much suffering over there...people needed to wake up to what was going on." 

"That," Peter said, "that right there is your super power: your heart. You pour it out every time you write. That's what has made you a good reporter, M.J. Never forget that." 

M.J. lowered herself so that her head was pressed against his shoulder, her hand to his chest. Peter put his arms around her shoulders to pull her in closer. They would sit there in comfortable silence for a while, simply enjoying one another's presence. Peter didn't know when the next crisis, be it on this world or another, would come, but he knew one thing for sure: 

It was good to be home again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've really been wanting to write something again for the PS4 version of Spidey, and I had always wondered what how Peter would catch up with M.J. and Miles, so these are my thoughts. Hope you liked them! 
> 
> My prayers for all of you all; stay safe and healthy, physically or otherwise. 
> 
> "We wait in hope for the Lord..." Psalm 33: 20-22


End file.
